1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray image collecting system and method for collecting X-ray images and to a computer readable storage medium storing programs realizing the X-ray image collecting method.
2. Related Background Art
In the medical field, an image sensed by X-ray and developed on a film is used for medical diagnosis, by placing the X-ray film on a film viewer. A general X-ray film has a contrast in a density range from about 1.0 to 1.5 D so as to facilitate to diagnose an examination part of a human body. If the sensing conditions are shifted more or less, the film becomes under-exposure or over-exposure and diagnosis becomes difficult. If an examination part is to be sensed divisionally, since each divided part has a different contrast and a different examination objective, the sensing conditions are required to be minutely controlled.
With the recent development of computer technologies, computers are prevailing also in the medical field. This trend is fast also in the image diagnosis field. There is a rapid progress in various CTs, ultrasonic diagnosis equipments, radio isotope diagnosis equipments and the like. A concept xe2x80x9ccollective image diagnosisxe2x80x9d has come into existence. This concept means a collective diagnosis of images of various modalities to be performed by interconnecting various diagnosis equipments by computers. X-ray film images are most often used in image diagnosis and considered as important. However, since the X-ray film image is essentially an analog image, it is difficult to process it in the collective image diagnosis by using computers.
X-ray image sensing by using solid state image pickup elements has been developed recently. Reading a sensed x-ray digital image by using computers is now gradually performed in practice. If an X-ray digital image sensing apparatus is used, the contrast of an image once sensed can be adjusted thereafter or the image failed to be senced can be sensed immediately thereafter.
The X-ray digital image sensing apparatus is, however, associated with some problem. Namely, an X-ray technical person is required to enter various sensing conditions via a computer. If the technical person is not accustomed with computers or medical equipments, it is difficult to properly operate these computers or medical equipments.
In the case of an image collecting system using solid state image pickup elements, it is necessary to drive the image pickup elements before an image is sensed. The image pickup elements are not stable in operation immediately after they are driven. It takes a delay time of several seconds or several tens seconds to stably sense an image. In order to sense an image at any time, it is required to always maintain the image pickup elements in a drive state. It is well known, however, that if they are always maintained active, the life time of them is shortened. In order to avoid this, an operator is required to activate the image pickup elements each time when an image is to be sensed, and to wait until the delay time lapses, being unable to sense the image immediately. The operator therefore feels cumbersome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image collecting system capable of making an operator easily operate the system without considering the sensing conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide image pickup means capable of sensing an image of X-ray passed through an object without any wasteful drive time and prolonging the life time of the image pickup means.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an image collecting system comprising: information inputting means for inputting information necessary for image sensing; and control means for making image sensing means for sensing an object image enter a drive state, in accordance with an output of the information inputting means.
Another aspect of the invention provides an image collecting system comprising: X-ray generating means for exposing an object to an X-ray; image sensing means for sensing an image of an X-ray transmitted through the object; information inputting means for inputting information necessary for image sensing; exposure permitting means for permitting the X-ray generating means to expose the object to the X-ray; and control means for making the image sensing means for sensing an object image enter a drive state, in accordance with an output of the information inputting means, and making the image sensing means enter a non-drive state if the exposure permitting means does not permit exposure of the X-ray in a predetermined time after the information is input to the information inputting means.
Another aspect of the invention provides an image collecting system comprising: information inputting means for inputting information necessary for image sensing; receiving means for receiving a request from the information inputting means; and control means for making image sensing means for sensing an object image enter a non-drive state, if the receiving means does not receive the request.
Another aspect of the invention provides an X-ray image collecting system comprising: X-ray generating means for exposing an object to an X-ray; image sensing means for sensing an image of an X-ray transmitted through the object, the image sensing means including a solid state image pickup unit; setting means for setting an image sensing part of the object; exposure instructing means for instructing the X-ray generating means to expose the object to the X-ray; and control means for making the image sensing means enter a drive state in accordance with setting by the setting means, and making the image sensing means enter a non-drive state if the exposure instructing means does not instruct to expose the object to the X-ray in a predetermined time after the setting.
Another aspect of the invention provides an image collecting method comprising the steps of: inputting information necessary for image sensing; and making image sensing means for sensing an object image enter a drive state, in response to an input of the information.
Another aspect of the invention provides an image collecting method comprising the steps of: inputting information necessary for image sensing to information inputting means; receiving a request from the information inputting means at receiving means; and making image sensing means for sensing an object image enter a non-drive state, if the receiving means does not receive the request.
Another aspect of the invention provides an X-ray image collecting method comprising the steps of: setting an image sensing part of an object; making image sensing means including a solid state image pickup unit enter a drive state after the setting step; instructing to expose the object to an X-ray after the image sensing means enters the drive state; sensing an image of an X-ray transmitted through the object with the image sensing means; and making the image sensing means enter a non-drive state if there is no instruction to expose the object to the X-ray in a predetermined time after the setting step.
Another aspect of the invention provides a computer readable storage medium storing a program, the program comprising the steps of: detecting an input of information necessary for image sensing; and making image sensing means for sensing an object image enter a drive state in response to a detection of the information.
Another aspect of the invention provides a computer readable storage medium storing a program, the program comprising the steps of: receiving information necessary for image sensing; and making image sensing means for sensing an object image enter a non-drive state if the information necessary for image sensing is not received.
Still another aspect of the invention provides a computer readable storage medium storing a program, the program comprising the steps of: setting an image sensing part of an object; making image sensing means including a solid state image pickup unit enter a drive state after the setting step; instructing to expose the object to an X-ray after the image sensing means enters the drive state; sensing an image of an X-ray transmitted through the object with the image sensing means; and making the image sensing means enter a non-drive state if there is no instruction to expose the object the X-ray in a predetermined time after the setting step.
The other objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.